


Robin's beach

by Aliawrites



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliawrites/pseuds/Aliawrites
Summary: Just some fluff with the boys hanging out, jabbing at McGarrett, and McGarrett fanboying a bit at Robin Masters.
Comments: 36
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So fair warning - I haven't watched Hawaii 5-0 for several years and lost interest in it but have been quite enjoying this Magnum reboot and this Magnum, TC, and Rick and that they all actually know Robin Masters. I was pretty indifferent to the McGarrett character before but didn't really like his attitude in the crossover. If you like him, fair beans, keep on keeping on. There's nothing negative really about him in this I don't think but feel free to respectfully disagree in comments.
> 
> My headcannon though for McGarrett is that his reaction about the White Knight character was hiding the fact that he's really a serious Robin Masters fanboy.
> 
> I may add to this or maybe not. Please do let me know how you find it!

“Damn,” Magnum muttered, spotting an unexpected visitor waiting on the beach. He, TC, and Rick had gone out paddle boarding again, their last excursion out having been cut short by the airhorn call from Higgins to help Tani and Quinn rescue Junior.

“Is that…?” Rick asked, spotting the 5-0 leader on Robin Masters’ private beach watching them head for shore.

“I’m not flying him anywhere,” TC declared pre-emptively. “My chopper is getting its overhaul inspection in the morning and I’m not interrupting Shammy and Dave today.”

“Higgins let you in?” Magnum asked, not unkindly but without preamble once he reached the beach, pulling his board out of the water. The guys followed him out, instinctively walking between Thomas and McGarrett as their friend went straight for their pile of towels and clothes and put on a shirt. He wasn’t ashamed of his scars, but also didn’t want to talk about them with someone he didn’t know very well (and had nearly gotten him killed recently) and given the level of tact he’d experienced in their short time working together would just rather be less exposed.

“Yeah,” Steve replied, giving them space as the three men lined up their boards on the beach and threw on their shirts. “Hope that’s ok. I called but I can see why you didn’t pick up. Good weather for it,” he said, nodding to the boards.

“It was, and there weren’t even any sharks,” Thomas added, earning a playful shove from TC that had him and Rick laughing even as it pushed him back a step.

“Anyway, you remember TC and Rick?” he said, nodding to the guys but not waiting for an answer. “What can I do for you?”

“It’s what I have for you actually,” Steve said, handing over an envelope. “Tani and Junior said I was being a dick and said it was the least I could do.”

“What..?” Thomas began opening the envelope to reveal a cheque. Confused, he looked up as Rick whistled appreciatively over his shoulder at the dollar amount.

“For the Ferrari tires. I got a quote from Robertson’s and he said that should cover the tires and installation.”

“Thanks,” Magnum said sincerely. “That helps.” 

The three friends waited, expecting him to say something else - thank them for their help, say he was on his way, but instead he gazed out at the ocean for a minute seemingly lost in thought before speaking.

“It’s nice here,” he said quietly. “You’re lucky to be able to have this place to…” he broke off, gesturing vaguely toward the water.

“Yeah, Robin’s a good friend,” Thomas replied, shrugging at the curious look from TC. He had no idea what McGarrett was on about.

“Are those books really based on you?” McGarrett blurted out, looking slightly embarrassed for asking.

“Highly fictionalized but yeah, on all of us,” Thomas replied, indicating TC and Rick and joining them in a quick chuckle. “Though I’m sorry I said anything,” he added more seriously. “Because that’s not meant to be public knowledge so if you could maybe keep that to yourself?”

“Sure,” McGarrett agreed readily. “I looked you up you know, your record.”

Thomas stilled at that. He knew that the 5-0 leader probably still had connections in the Navy, and may have access to that kind of information just because of his role in 5-0 but it still made him uncomfortable. For all the character based on him was cocky, he was a more traditional SEAL and didn’t like to talk about his work with outsiders. And as much as Steve was a fellow SEAL, they’d never served on the same platoon or even team and if he was being honest, he was still a little annoyed by the “go ahead and shoot him” comment.

“It’s impressive, what I could see. A lot is classified - and *really* classified,” he added. “I can usually get more, but without calling in favours there wasn’t too much I could see.”

“You have no idea,” Rick interjected with a single rough chuckle, earning a mild quelling look from Thomas which he smiled at but acquiesced and didn’t go on.

“It did jog a memory though,” McGarrett went on, ignoring Rick. “Of a village out in the ass end of nowhere North Korea.” Thomas stiffened visibly, at least to TC and Rick’s eyes who knew him so well, but McGarrett obviously didn’t read the sign because he went on. “You were the one who killed the guard with the knife to my…”

“That’s classified,” Magnum cut in forcefully.

“Well yeah, but these guys are ok, I looked them up too,” McGarrett said.

“And I mean that,” Magnum added louder, looking behind McGarrett to the figure just leaving the grass to join them. “Even the slightest hint or guessing at more than what he just said is off limits, Rob. I’m serious. They’ll have both our heads.”

McGarrett startled, spinning around so quickly it prompted a brief snicker from Rick which was met with a stern look and a nudge from TC this time.

“What?” Rick complained. “You guys are no fun,” he huffed.

“Robin,” Magnum made introductions. “This is Steve McGarrett, head of 5-0 and also a former SEAL. Steve, meet Robin Masters.”

“Uh..” Steve stumbled for a moment before taking the author’s offered hand to shake. “Nice to meet you, sir. I’m a big fan.”

“Ow!” Rick muttered at TC’s pre-emptive elbow cutting off another snort and stopping him from saying anything else.

“I hadn’t heard you were on the island this week,” Steve added, after shooting a brief glare over to Rick.

“Yeah, we don’t announce most of his visits for security as well as privacy,” Thomas told him with a meaningful look. “So I’d appreciate you keeping this to yourself as well.”

“Of course,” Steve agreed but Thomas and apparently Robin picked up on his disappointment.

“We’ve got a barbecue ready to go,” Robin said, indicating the house. “You’ll join us?” he offered sincerely. “I’m sure Thomas can let you know after I’ve left,” he said with a wink, correctly guessing that Steve wanted to tell friends about meeting the famous author and island philanthropist. “I’d just rather not have too many people know exactly when I’m here - at least not every visit.” He smiled, turning and slinging an arm across Thomas’ shoulders “Despite Thomas’ concern and diligence, I’m less worried about security and more wanting a little quiet just with friends sometimes if you know what I mean.”

“Of course,” Steve agreed. “I don’t know about staying though,” he hedged, looking at his watch. “I don’t want to intrude…”

“Nonsense!” Robin insisted. “I’ve either been here for a few days already or will be for a few days more. Me and the guys have plenty of time for drinking and laughing and reminiscing about our own classified times,” he added with a wink at Thomas and the guys. “Please, I insist,” he said, letting go of Thomas who shoved him playfully. “We made way too much for just the 6 of us. You’ll be doing us - and my waistline - a favour. Come on,” he said, motioning for Steve to join him.

“Thank you,” Steve gave in, allowing himself to be lead back up the lawn toward the house by the author with a glance back to see the guys gathering the rest of their things and following.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the guys, Robin, and Steve hanging out, Steve fanboying over Robin and Magnum being uncomfortable with Robin talking about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for such a kind reception to my first fic posted in about a year and a half (work/life stress). I have some better ones than this in mind including more action and not as much just dialogue, but trying to allow myself the time to write again more as a burnout avoidance and stress reduction and just coping mechanism. 
> 
> Again, I stopped watching 5-0 a number of years ago and have been really enjoying the Magnum reboot! If Steve is out of character, that's why.
> 
> General but includes one cuss word.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Once they all reached the upper lawn, Thomas handed the envelope Steve had given him to Robin, telling him it was for the Ferrari tires

“Thomas,” Robin frowned at him, trying to hand it back. “I told you, the insurance covered it.”

“Then for the deductible or to cover the increase in your insurance,” Thomas argued, backing away and refusing to take back the envelope. “I’ll endorse it over to you when we go in later.

“I’ll meet you over there,” he added, flinging his towel onto his shoulder. “Just going to change real quick.”

“Same,” called both Rick and TC, following Thomas to the guest house and leaving Robin and Steve to the path to the main house lanai.

“So, Mr. McGarrett,” Robin said, turning to Steve and indicating one of the chairs for him to sit. “Thank you for this,” he indicated the cheque before laying it on the table beside his chair. “As I mentioned, the car’s already with the shop to replace the tires - you don’t leave a car like that on its rims,” he said, keeping his face neutral. “But as Thomas said, this will help with the insurance costs and since it was someone you were after who shot them, in front of your house as I understand, I’ll just thank you and accept it if that’s ok? Between you and me, I can afford the insurance but I’ll use it to buy something for the guest house or a new surf ski or something for Thomas. He may not grumble as much if it’s from this money,” he said conspiratorially. 

“I’ve had to put in a word at every shop on the island to default automatically to my insurance if any of my cars come in for repairs ever since I found out Thomas was trying to pay for damage himself. I only realized it about a month after Nuzo died when I asked the accountant how the insurance company had reacted to bullet holes and found out they knew nothing about it! Honestly, that man,” he said shaking his head. “I even pay the extra to have no deductible so he doesn’t even try to pay that.

“But I can see I’ve lost you,” Robin said, smiling at the confused look on Steve’s face.

“No, sorry,” Steve stammered. “I just…”

“It’s alright,” Robin assured. “I have several very expensive cars kept here on the estate and both Thomas and Juliet have free reign to use any of them. Juliet mostly uses the Range Rover and Thomas mostly uses the Ferrari. Juliet had a minor fender bender a few months ago, but Thomas.. well, with what he does, and the way he operates when he’s on a mission, damage and destruction was inevitable and he was killing himself trying to pay for repairs without even letting me know so I insist on using my insurance for them. It’s the least I can do.”

“You don’t mind your cars getting shot at?” Steve asked incredulously. 

“I wouldn’t say that!” he answered with a laugh. “I’m still looking for a replacement for my 308 - that was a hard one to lose!” He laughed but then spoke directly to Thomas who was just approaching with the guys and looking uncomfortable and about to say something 

“BUT!” he said firmly, pointing at the PI and leaning forward. “I’d much rather you weren’t down that cliff with it and it was worth it to get Lara and Jake the closure they deserve. And if you start up about it again I’m going to start locking the wine cellar!” TC and Rick both laughed at that, TC slapping Thomas on the back as he walked past and over to the grill to fire it up. He didn’t look happy about it, but Thomas put his hand up in surrender.

“That was you?!” Steve demanded though, looking at Thomas in shock. “Tanaka was shitting himself over that. Navy and CIA took control of all of it and wouldn’t even give me many details! That was you??” he asked again.

“Them,” Robin answered for him with a smirk. “All three of them. Thomas jumped out of my car to TC’s chopper just before it went over the cliff with the truck, and Rick took out the guy trying to shoot Thomas!” Robin was smiling gently at the McGarrett’s shock, glad to distract him for a moment. “Honestly, these guys make it too easy - I had to tone it down for the book or people wouldn't believe it.”

“What?!” Steve exclaimed, unconsciously accepting the beer Thomas handed him before demanding “You jumped where?!” then turning to Rick. “That was you? You made that shot from a chopper?! How the hell did you do that?!”

“My boys are freakishly good at what they do,” TC bragged from where he’d taken position at the grill. 

“Holy shit, forget what I told you,” he nodded to Thomas who had headed over the the grill with TC. “You all should be in law enforcement!”

“Pass,” all three of them chimed at once, chuckling.

“Speaking of,” said Robin, accepting a beer from Rick who sat next to Steve with a sigh. “You’re running 5-0 now?”

“Uh, yeah,” Steve replied, shifting in his seat to refocus on the author. “For about 10 years now.”

“From what I’ve heard you guys get into a lot of intrigue. Must keep you busy?”

“Uh, yeah,” he grimaced, hating that he’d turned into a stuttering geek in front of these guys just because he was talking with his favourite author who they were clearly close friends with. “Uh, yes sir, we keep pretty busy keeping the island safe.”

“Robin,” the author insisted genially. “Please, you must call me Robin.”

“Robin, of course,” Steve agreed. “Thanks, uh, I’m Steve.”

“You said you were a fan?” Robin asked kindly, trying to put the man at ease. This wasn’t the first time he’d encountered a nervous fan, surprising as it was to see in a man with McGarrett’s career, he’d been here before with fans and hoped he’d get past it. “Of the White Knight series?”

“Yes, s- Robin, yeah,” he blushed, taking a breath to centre himself. “Yeah, they’re good. I was a SEAL and it’s nice to see a character portraying a SEAL that’s also just a guy - not just a mindless automaton which happens a lot.”

Robin was nodding, smiling, putting him at ease. This was how he got people to trust him and tell him what he wanted to know when he was a journalist. 

“Careful,” Rick told McGarrett. “If he thinks you’ll listen, Robin will never stop talking”

Robin ignored him except to flick his bottle cap at him which Rick batted away mid-air with a smile.

“It’s really based on Magnum and those guys?” he asked, surprising Robin.

“He told you that?” he asked, looking over to Magnum in surprise.

“Uh…” Steve said with a flinch. “And said not to say anything - but I figured you already knew so…” He fidgeted and grimaced, embarrassed. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone else. I was just curious how you got to know them and decided to write about them. I’m sorry,” he said with a nervous chuckle. “You don’t have to answer that.”

Robin smiled encouragingly but looked over to Magnum who was helping TC at the grill.

“He can’t fully answer it,” Thomas said, taking a swig of his beer. “Classified,” he said, Robin joining him in unison then laughing.

“Suffice to say, Thomas is why I’m alive today,” Robin said smirking at how Magnum pointedly ignored him, turning back to the barbecue.

“You guys saved his life?” Steve blurted out to Rick who was leaning forward to exchange his beer for a handful of nuts from the table.

“Nope,” Rick replied. “That was before me and TC even met any of them. That was Thomas’ platoon. We weren’t even their EXFIL for that one.”

“When I was next out there I had to have a team to be attached to. I was assigned to a couple of groups before I was able to request Magnum and Nuzo and their group again.”

“He was writing an article about elite SPEC OPS teams and everyone told him to write about Magnum,” Rick bragged.

“They did not,” Thomas corrected firmly from the grill.

“I asked around,” Robin took up the story, causing Thomas to roll his eyes and turn back to the steaks, quietly arguing with TC about when to turn the meat. 

“A couple of Captains, a couple of Admirals, some lower officers, and a bunch of enlisted men…” Robin started.

“Grunts, Robin,” Rick interrupted, tossing a macadamia up in the air and catching it in his mouth. “I’ve told you, we’re grunts and proud of it. We do the hard work unlike the soft officers sitting around…” he added with a joking grin.

“Hey!” TC and Thomas shouted together but Steve noted how all 4 of the other men were smiling at what appeared to be an old joke among them.

“Who is over here sweating over the grill while you sit on your ass sipping Thomas’ beer?” TC demanded with a smile. “Hard work my ass!”

“Anyway!” Robin went back to the story. “Two of the Captains and one of the Admirals suggested a couple of different guys and the other two said don’t use those two and to talk to Magnum. Of the GRUNTS,” Robin said leaning on the word and smirking at Rick who tipped his beer in salute. “A few named a guy who everyone seemed to know all about his work, but more talked about this SEAL that some had served with or under and others had just heard about from guys who had. He was *mysterious* and few knew anything about any mission he’d been on unless they’d been with him but everyone wondered if he’d been involved whenever there was a rumour about a crazy or impossible mission or rescue.” Robin shrugged and smiled, taking a drink of his beer.

“I was intrigued - mystery is what makes a story interesting to readers! I didn’t make a fan of him right away though because he had to be ordered by Admiral Kane to be interviewed for the article.”

“It’s pretty hard to keep doing covert ops if you’re named in a fucking article,” Magnum grumbled.

“In the end we came to an arrangement that me, the Navy, and Thomas were happy with…” He paused, tilting his head to the side for a moment before adding “Well, maybe not *happy* per se for Thomas, but accepting.”

“Aren’t Higgins and Kumu joining us?” Thomas called from the grill, avoiding the conversation.

“Yes, Kumu was teaching Juliet how to make Poi, they should be down shortly,” Robin offered.

“I’m going to go give them a hand,” Thomas said, putting his beer on the table and heading for the main house.

“Are you deliberately trying to wind him up?” TC asked without rancour as soon as Thomas was out of earshot.

“Maybe a little,” Robin said with a grin and a conspiratorial wink to Steve.

“If you practice more,” Rick said with a smirk. “He won’t beat you so bad.”

“Go grunt over there and help TC plate the meat,” Robin griped, though Steve could tell there was no real anger there. “Practice! My own pool table in my own house that he’s practicing on!

“Anyway,” Robin turned back to Steve, ignoring Rick and TC’s snickers. “So which book is your favourite?”


	3. Gift for the fanboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited to say since it looked confusing that there were 3 of 4 chapters because it had a draft duplicate copy of the second chapter hidden for some reason I have an idea that could be the 4th chapter to probably add soon. Conclusion I think. Robin's gone again and Magnum stops by the 5-0 office, has a quick chat with the others then gives a gift from Robin to Steve. Danny teases Steve about it all.

“I’m telling you, Junior,” Tani was saying, “He’s like a short, brown version of McGarrett. It must be a SEAL thing.”

“That guy is way more chill,” Junior argued. “He was even dancing! He didn’t seem anything like McGarrett.”

“Yeah, at the bar,” Quinn chipped in. “I’ll give you that, but you didn’t see him with those gun runners. He did this //zoop-zoop-zoop// move,” she mimed twisting and disarming an imaginary gunman. “It was so fast it was practically a blur - disarmed the guy with a gun like 6 inches from his head, shot the other dude and knocked the first guy out before Hong even realized what was happening - or me!”

“Yeah, and then for the raid to rescue you, there were 3 badges, those two ex-marines, that ex MI6 chick and somehow he ends up planning it and taking the lead. None of us even thought twice. Still can’t figure how that happened,” Tani said, shaking her head.

“Sorry about that.” The unexpected voice caused the three of them to jump, Tani letting out a small yelp before blushing at her reaction - and who had overheard them. 

“Old habits,” Thomas said, shrugging. “I’m just glad it worked out.”

“Mr. Magnum,” Quinn did *not* squeak, blushing herself at being caught talking about him. “Wha..” she began to ask what he was doing there (and how he’d gotten all the way in to their break room) when she saw Danny coming up behind him.

“He’s not that short,” Danny said with a smirk, enjoying his colleagues’ discomfort.

“I am a bit brown though,” Magnum added with an easy smile before reaching out to shake hands, letting them know all was well. “Good to see you all again.”

“He’s here to see Steve,” Danny offered, also letting them off the hook and starting to lead Magnum to the 5-0 leader’s office much to their relief.

“Hey,” Junior said shaking Thomas’ hand and looking him in the eyes. “Seriously though man. Thank you again.”

“Of course,” Magnum acknowledged. “I’m glad we could help,” he said seriously, giving the other man a friendly slap on the back before allowing himself to be lead out by Danny.

“Hey Steve,” Danny called as he barged into Steve’s office a moment later, Magnum following. “Look who I found looking for you.”

“I’m busy Danny,” Steve began but his demeanour changed when he looked up and saw Thomas.

“Magnum!” he greeted with a smile, standing and shaking his hand. “Good to see you, what…” he left the question hanging as to why Thomas was there. 

“Robin headed out last night,” Magnum answered, and handed Steve a cotton book bag emblazoned with a picture of the fictional version of the White Knight. “He wanted you to have those.”

“What…?” Steve began but opening the bag his eyes widened to find two White Knight books.” 

“Queen’s Gambit,” Thomas said, though Steve had already seen the title and was smiling, remembering telling the author that he loved all the books but that the very first one would always hold a special place in his heart. 

It’d taken a couple of beers - enough that they made him stay for a few hours until they were sure he was ok to drive - but he’d finally relaxed around Robin and the gang to allow himself to talk about how he enjoyed the books.

“And that’s the new one - an advance copy so no spoiling it online or spilling any details,” Thomas added, smiling at McGarrett’s small happy gasp at realizing he had the new book early.

“Robin signed them both for you too.”

“The new book?” Steve confirmed needlessly then smacked away Danny’s hand as he reached for the books. “Paws off! They’re mine. You heard him, no sharing!” He looked back to Thomas, seeing him smile at his antics but put the books back in the bag and held them close away from Danny.

“Thank you Magnum,” he said sincerely.

“No problem,” Thomas replied with a smile and ignoring Danny’s joking grumbles and teasing of his friend. “Robin really enjoyed meeting you and talking. I’ll let you know if he tries to put any of your stories into the next book.”

“You got to meet Robin Masters?” Danny demanded, smirking. “Did your head explode?” He laughed, turning to Magnum. “Steve’s a superfan of his you know,” he ‘confided’, ignoring Steve smacking his arm.

“Robin’s a very talented writer, can’t say as I blame him,” Thomas replied kindly, letting Steve off the hook. 

“Robin happened to be home briefly when Steve dropped by on Saturday with the cheque to pay for the Ferrari tires that got shot out during the investigation and Robin is very serious about his duties to guests - not to mention never missing an opportunity to pump someone new for information that might work in a book.” Thomas smiled at Steve’s embarrassment as Danny gaped openly at him.

“Ok, One - you actually unclenched enough to pay for the damage?” He feigned shock. “And two, Saturday? And I’m just hearing about this now?”

“Sorry,” Magnum cut in. “That’s our fault, I asked him not to say anything about Robin being home until I let him know he’d left. Rob just really wanted a quiet weekend.”

“Ok, ok,” Danny allowed before turning back to Steve. “But three, put your stories into a book? What did you tell him? It’s all lies,” he said turning to Magnum for a moment before back to Steve. “Will you literally burst into flames if one of your stories makes it into a White Knight book?”

“Shut up,” Steve grumbled.

“Don’t worry I’ll give you plenty of warning. If I see anything in a draft I’ll let you know and if you don’t want it in I’ll veto it for you.”

“What are you, his editor or something?” Danny asked Magnum, looking at him curiously now.

“No, just a friend, but he always shares drafts with me,” Thomas said, the slightest hint of a smile as he looked at Steve.

“Anyway,” Thomas said, getting ready to leave. “Thanks again for the cheque, I did make him take it even though I’m sure he’ll just waste it on some new toy or something and think I won’t notice what he’s doing when he asks me to test it out and keep it from damage due to sitting unused.”

“That’s pretty much exactly what he said he was going to do with it,” Steve confirmed causing Thomas to shake his head fondly. “And thank you for these,” he said, indicating the book bag he was still holding close to his chest. “I’ll keep them away from this idiot.” He nodded to Danny, ignoring his indignant squawk. “Tell Robin thanks for me?”

“For sure - you have his WhatsApp too so feel free to contact him yourself as well,” Thomas said, ignoring Steve’s flush of excitement at the idea. “He wouldn’t have given you his contact if he didn’t want you to contact him if you want. Just fair warning,” Thomas added. “Don’t tell him anything you wouldn’t want to risk seeing in a book one day.”

“Got it,” Steve said, unable to hide the small smile at the idea.

“Anyway,” Thomas shook both Steve and Danny’s hands, turning to go. “Gotta go, Higgins’ll be back in a minute to drop me off at the dealership to pick up the Ferrari. Repairs are done,” he said with a self-deprecating grin.

“We’ll see you around,” he said as he headed out of the office. Hearing him say his goodbyes to the rest of the team in the outer office, Steve turned to Danny.

“Not a word.”

“What?” Danny asked, the vision of innocence.


	4. Lunch with a pitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was going to be done with chapter 3 but somehow it listed it as 3 of 4 so here it is. The last of the interactions with Steve.

“I didn’t want him to do that,” Rick groused for the tenth time. He and Thomas were sitting at a booth in La Mariana eating lunch. 

“He got me the job at the King Kameamea club and I know he put in a word for me when I got the promotion. I felt bad enough ditching after he did that but then to have him invest here…” he looked at Thomas again accusingly. “I didn’t want that.”

“He didn’t technically,” Magnum explained again. “He just..”

“Paid my mortgage for the year!” Rick whisper-yelled. “He’s done so much already! And I know you had something to do with it,” he added with a not 100% joking glare.

“You know he and I talk at least once a week for an update on the estate security and he always asks about you guys and he asked how the new club was going. He always asks how TC’s chopper tours are going too and how Lara’s doing. I’m pretty sure he put a bunch of positive reviews on Yelp for TC after Kamekona knocked down his rating if that makes you feel any better.

“Face it,” Thomas cut him off when Rick looked like he was about to argue some more. “He loves us all and feels like **he** owes us for his characters being inspired by us. Something you three gave me a hard time about when I resisted moving in to the guest house I might add!”

“Why did you tell him we were struggling though? You know him! You knew he was going to do something like this.”

“I didn’t!” Thomas insisted. “This was like a month ago and I just said like any new venture you’re growing the business and finding your feet but that you were excited and really enjoying it.”

“Still…” Rick grumbled, stealing a couple of fries from Thomas’ plate, his own already clean.

“You’re still an…” Rick began but wasn’t able to finish the insult when he spotted Steve McGarrett approaching. “McGarrett,” he called instead “Here for lunch?”

“Uh, sure,” the 5-0 leader said, walking up. “Burger, fries?”

“You bet, want a beer as well?”

“Better not,” Steve declined, stepping back as Rick climbed out of the booth, taking his plate, and another fry off Thomas’ plate with him. “I’m still working.”

“Have a seat and I’ll be right out with the food.”

“You just here for lunch or did you need anything,” Thomas asked glaring after Rick and grabbing the last couple of his fries and shoving them in his mouth.

“Can’t a guy just come for lunch? I heard the food and drinks here are good,” Steve said, sitting in the spot Rick had vacated.

“You can,” Magnum responded. “And everything here is good. But you’ve never been here before and since I had a missed call from you earlier and Higgins told me you called looking for me and now here you are with a large envelope…” He left the suggestion hanging as he leaned back, sipping his beer. “I was going to call you back after lunch.”

“Alright, fair enough,” Steve acknowledged, sliding the manila envelope across the table to Magnum. “I was wondering if you’d take a look at those and tell me what you think.”

Wiping his hands and face and then crumpling his napkin and tossing it onto his plate, Thomas pulled the envelope closer. “What is it?”

Steve didn’t have a chance to answer though before Rick was back, holding two beers in one hand and putting a glass of water down in front of Steve. “Ooh, State secrets?” he demanded with exaggerated excitement as he pushed Thomas further into the booth by squishing himself in beside him, handing him the one of the beers to forestall any complaint.

Thomas shot him an eye-roll, but accepted the beer and shifted over a bit, pulling the envelope with him.

“Your lunch will be out in a minute,” Rick told the startled 5-0 leader. “Whatcha got there Thomas?”

“I don’t know, nosy,” Thomas replied with equal fake cheer, swatting his friend’s hand away with a laugh. “Don’t you have a bar to run?”

“This is more fun,” Rick replied “After all, the last time you helped this guy out on something you got your $800 a pop tires shot out and nearly got shot yourself a couple of times, so can’t wait to see what’s next!” His voice was cheerful, a smile on his face, but the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes as he looked across at McGarrett. He didn’t quite glare at the man, but his meaning was clear.

“Yeah, yeah,” Thomas muttered, gently bumping his elbow before opening the envelope. “Keep your hair on.”

Thomas pulled 4 files out of the envelope his brow creasing down in confusion when he looked inside them before looking over to Steve in confusion. “What are these?” he demanded.

“Relax,” Steve said with a smile. “I have them legitimately…” he paused as a waitress approached the table, placing a plate in front of McGarrett with a burger and fries and a plate in front of Thomas with 2 malasadas on it.

“Ooh!” Rick said, reaching for the plate only to have his hand swatted away by the napkins the waitress was about to place next to the plate.

“Those are for Mr. Magnum!” she scolded, picking up his empty lunch plate.

“Thank you Lani,” Thomas said with a smile, picking one up. “You’re the best!” His gentle smile didn’t turn into a smirk aimed at Rick until Lani walked away. She was always sweet on him - mothering him and sneaking him extras whenever he ate here while she was on shift. He knew (as did Lani) that Rick would never say anything to her about it too. She was a lot like Kumu and basically came with the bar and had been working there for years before Rick bought it.

Rick for his part absolutely did not pout and cross his arms until Thomas pushed the plate closer for him to take the second malasada.

“So, what are these about?” Thomas reiterated to Steve around his dessert, tilting his head slightly toward the files he’d laid face down on the table.

“Oh,” Steve said, adding some ketchup to his plate. “Like I said, they’re authorized and I even confirmed I can show them to who I need for references. I know you like to keep things classified.”

Rick for his part made short work of his malasada and unsuccessfully pretended to not be curious about the files.

“They’re brief service records,” Thomas said for Rick’s sake.

“They put me as a reference?” Magnum demanded somewhat incredulously.

“No,” Steve said, picking up his burger and taking a bite. “Oh my god!” he said not quite before he’d finished chewing and swallowing his bite. “Who’s your cook? This is so good!”

“She’s the best and you just met her,” Rick replied “And your boy Kamekona can’t have her so don’t even try.”

“Oh, my god…” he mumbled around another bite.

“So,” Thomas said after finishing his malasada. “These guys..” He tapped the files. “I can tell you right now I don’t believe all of them put me as a reference.”

“No,” Steve agreed. “Two have in the past I believe, but not the others.”

“So…?” Thomas prompted.

“They haven’t applied, but I’m always looking at potential recruits for my team.”

“And you want me to what?” he asked. “Tell you about them?”

“Well, yeah, I mean they all served under you at some point, I’m not familiar with them personally…” Steve looked at him for a moment before sighing.

“Look I know you play it more by the rules than me,” he said, looking startled at Rick when he choked on his beer. “But these are approved recruitment records through the Governor so… what?” he demanded as Rick laughed and Magnum glared at his friend.

“Sorry, sorry - it’s just not many have accused this lunatic of playing by the rules!” Rick said with a laugh that ended with an ‘Oof!’ when Thomas elbowed him in the side.

“So,” Thomas said, pointedly ignoring Rick’s smirk. “You want to know if I think any of these would make a good cop - or member of 5-0 really?”

“Yeah.”

“This one,” he passed one of the files over to Steve. “Would make a great cop - really smart, a great tactical mind, and great at pulling seemingly unconnected facts together. I don’t think she’ll take you up on it though because last I heard she’d just started medical school.”

“This one, means well. He’s good at following orders and is a genuinely nice guy. Honest and hard working. He’s better at what he’s doing now than he would be at police work.”

“This one, the physical skills are 100% there and I think he could be trained to the investigative aspect of police work. He might even be interested.”

“This one,” he said finally, making eye contact and keeping his finger holding down the last file after he slid it across the table. “No. Do not ever put him in a position of authority. Never. I did what I did for a reason.” He held the file down for a moment longer, staring at Steve seriously. “I mean it.” He waited for a nod of acknowledgement before he finally released the file.

“Got it,” Steve said. “Thanks.” He took a moment to put the files back in the envelope. “That’s not far from what I was thinking for all of them really, but thanks for the insight.”

He smiled around the final bite of his hamburger, looking at Magnum. “You sure I can’t change your mind about joining us? There’s a lot you…” 

“He’s sure,” Rick cut off his pitch though, his posture straightening. “No.”

“He can speak for himself,” Thomas in turn cut off Rick with a slight glare before turning back to Steve. “But no thanks. I’m happy with what I’m doing now.” He gave Steve a plain stare, neither unfriendly nor friendly. “I’m not quite ready for 9 to 5 or being inside and on a schedule like that. I’m not sure I’ll ever be again.”

“Ok,” he said, hands up in surrender. “I know when I’m beat. And I get it,” he said, meeting his eyes for a moment. “If you ever change your mind…” He left the offer open, not expecting an answer but was not surprised when Rick started to speak up again.

“He - - oof!” Rick began but was cut off by hard elbow to the ribs from Thomas. “I’m going to just..” He cleared his throat, hands folded contritely as he looked up to the ceiling to avoid Thomas’ glare.

“Thanks,” Thomas replied instead.

“Well,” Steve said, pushing his nearly empty plate back and pulling out his wallet. “My compliments to Lani. That was delicious, but I need to head back.” He stood and pulled a $20 out of his wallet and put it on the table. “If I have any more can I run them past you at least?” he asked, as he picked up the envelope with files.

“Absolutely,” Thomas agreed. “Hey if you want, Train is playing here again tonight starting at 9:00. It’ll be crowded, but they’re always a great show.”

“Thanks, I’ll see if I can make it,” Steve said, smiling and looking around as if trying to imagine the now quiet bar crowded. “See you around Magnum,” he said with a nod to him and then to Rick before he left.

“Huh, look at that,” Rick said picking up the cash once Steve was gone. “He actually pays for his lunch. I might change my mind about him - ahhh” he laughed as Thomas gave him a friendly shove.


End file.
